Moulin Rouge!
by Pigeon summoner
Summary: "La mejor cosa que puede ocurrir, es que ames a alguien y seas correspondido" Lovino trabaja para Francis, donde se encuentra cara a cara con un Antonio enfermo de amor. ¿Puede influir Antonio a Lovino para que deje de vender su cuerpo y se enamore de él?
1. Chapter 1

Aclaraciones importantes: (así que a leerlas antes de empezar o os pego):

-Este Fanfic no me pertenece, el original pertenece a **Spongelion**, todos los derechos son suyos. Yo tan solo lo traducí por puro aburrimiento.

-Hetalia tampoco me pertenece, es de **Hidekaz Himaruya**. Ya me gustaría que Hetalia fuera mío...

Fanfic basado en la película _Moulin Rouge!_ (os la recomiendo si no la habéis visto).

Al final sí que he acabado traduciendo a la vez, pero como de este tan sólo hay 2 caps. (de mientras, claro) podré dejarlo aplazado mientras la autora escribe & dedicarme a traducir el otro, que sí está acabado.

Ahora imaginad como ha de ser acabar de ver la película, traducir un Fanfic sobre esa película y sumadle el estar escuchando una canción donde una mujer tiene que asesinar a su marido por celos.

Tengo tal vacío dentro ;^;... Mejor que os deje leer ya:

* * *

"_Esta historia trata sobre... amor. La mujer que a-amaba... está... _muerta_..._

_El Moulin Rouge._

_Un club nocturno._

_Un salón de baile y un burdel._

_Donde los ricos y los poderosos_

_vienen a jugar con las jóvenes _

_y hermosas criaturas de los bajos fondos._"

El español tomó una bocanada del aire Bohemio de esa noche.

Olía a varios perfumes, alimentos, y lo más importante: no había amor en el aire.

Una sonrisa amplia se extendió en el rostro de Antonio.

Este chico había sido recientemente aceptado para un trabajo en el _Moulin Rouge_ y le dijeron que necesitaban verle tan pronto como sea posible.

Ahí es donde el español se encontraba en la oscuridad de la noche. Paseó por las calles, guiñándole el ojo a las mujeres que le halagaban.

A todo el mundo le gustaba un extranjero alto, moreno y guapo.

"_Los franceses son felices al morir por amor. Se deleitan en luchas por él..._" las palabras fluían por el viento, agradando a las orejas de Antonio que mientras caminaba, pasaba por delante un gran elefante.

Dos porteros le abrieron las grandes puertas decorativas de roble, y casi se queda sin aliento al ver lo que apareció enfrente de él.

Los hombres se apiñaban en la planta baja del _Moulin Rouge_. Las mujeres llevaban vestidos provocativos, giraban y bailaban.

Los hombres de la sala prácticamente caían a sus pies, pareciendo unos babosos, muy impropio de caballeros.

"Mi amable señor, ¡parece que estás solo esta noche!" una alegre muchacha giró hasta Antonio. Ella pasó un brazo alrededor de su cuello y le obligó a envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, mientras se sumergía en sus brazos.

El español la deslumbró con una brillante sonrisa.

"Estoy buscando a alguien." dijo Antonio por encima de la música.

"¡Espero que la encuentres!" La chica rió, y se acercó más a Antonio.

"No, no, señorita. ¡Estoy buscando a Francis! ¿Trabaja aquí?" preguntó Antonio.

La cara de felicidad de la chica se deshizo al instante, soltándole y retrocediendo.

"Si lo preguntas de esa manera... está en el piso de arriba." Con eso, ella se alejó para buscar a su próxima presa.

Antonio se encogió de hombros ante el comportamiento extraño de aquella muchacha, y se fue a la planta superior.

Francis le estaba esperando delante de otro par de enormes puertas de roble.

Sus ojos azules se iluminaron felizmente cuando vio a su amigo íntimo.

"Mon ami!" tras soltar esas palabras le abrazó. Cuando Francis se alejó se giró hacia él. Antonio claramente se había vestido adecuadamente para la noche.

El francés llevaba puesto un esmoquin, con aspecto limpio y fresco. Antonio se alegró de que el otro le advirtiera de antemano que llevara algo bello y pulido.

"Bienvenido al _Moulin Rouge_." Francis abrió las segundas puertas de roble.

Un olor diferente sedució la nariz de Antonio. Era olor a perfume y vino.

Una vista mucho más atractiva.

En lugar de haber una bonita mujer bailando y arrojándose a los brazos de cualquier hombre dispuesto a pagarle, había un bello chico dispuesto a lanzarse a los que se eligen como los más dignos.

"¡Te tengo reservado el mejor asiento de la casa!" Declaró Francis, dirigiendo a Antonio hacia el club del _Moulin Rouge_.

Antonio se sentía observado por cada par de ojos, mientras caminaba por el centro de la habitación. Se le hizo difícil centrarse en lo que Francis decía.

"—¿Recuerdas aquel pequeño y adorable pajarito con el que tuviste una aventura el verano pasado? Sí, así es, ¡trabaja aquí! Le dije que él debería pasarse a la sección VIP y—"

"¿Lovino trabaja aquí?" Antonio interrumpió a Francis, prestándole ahora toda su atención al francés.

"¡Oh, sí! Al parecer ha estado trabajando aquí desde que se mudó. ¡Gana toneladas de dinero por su amour!" Francis continuó balbuceando mientras que los pensamientos de Antonio se desviaron hacia Lovino.

El italiano trabaja aquí... ¿Vende su cuerpo a hombres? El corazón de Antonio se encogió al pensar en eso.

Antonio se sentó en un asiento con Francis mientras el chico continuaba charlando sin fin.

Lovino y Antonio tuvieron una historia juntos... ¿cómo iba a ser ese reencuentro? ¿Cómo iban a reaccionar?

Lovino se había ido porque su romance había sido descubierto y se extendió un rumor sobre ellos.

El joven italiano no podía soportar como le trataba la gente, como si no fuera nada más que escoria.

Era como si el fuera un chico que estaba utilizando a Antonio, un aristócrata respetado por su dinero y su fama.

El chico se fue una noche sin decir una palabra, y jamás volvió.

"¿Estás seguro de que esto es una buena idea, amigo?" preguntó Antonio nerviosamente, jugueteando con la bebida que ahora estaba entre sus manos, la cual no había visto hasta ahora.

"¿Qué? ¡Estoy seguro! ¡A ese chico le encantará verte! Y si no, ¡es su trabajo el actuar como si estuviera feliz de verte!" Francis sonrió felizmente.

Antonio dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio. Al menos Lovino no iba a intentar perjudicar al español.

A pesar de que podría intentar estrangularlo en secreto... Antonio entró en pánico por un momento, buscando la manera de escapar de su inminente muerte.

"¡Ahh! Me despido, ¡tu entretenimiento ya está aquí!" Francis se levantó y le guiñó el ojo a Antonio.

Antonio le miró con una mirada de completo terror. Estaba empezando a lamentar su decisión de venir aquí...

El francés sacó una rosa de la nada y se dirigió hacia su llamado "entretenimiento".

Francis impidió que su amante le viera para darle de una vez la rosa al menor. A continuación Francis le hizo girarse elegantemente hacia un lado, para hacer parecer más dramático a Lovino.

Y funcionó.

Antonio abrió los ojos con asombro, mientras su boca se abría. Lovino estaba impresionante.

El abrigo negro de Francis voló hasta fuera del camino, revelando a un muchado pálido, delgado y sano.

Su cabello castaño cayó recto delante de su frente, sus ojos de color avellana brillaban sorprendidos, igual que los de Antonio.

La rosa colgaba torpemente entre los dientes del italiano. Los pétalos de la rosa hacían juego con el color rojo del chaleco y los pantalones de Lovino.

Llevaba una camisa blanca a botones debajo del chaleco, arremangada hasta justo encima de los codos.

Zapatos negros recién pulidos de hombre que brillaban a la perfección.

"Querido señorito..." Susurró Antonio.

* * *

¿& bien? A mi el final me ha liado un poco, pero al final cambié un par de cosas & creo que quedó más o menos lógico ^^.

A mí este Fanfic me ha encantado, la peli me ha tocado hondo & encima hay un fic de Spamano sobre ella... puedo morir feliz xD (¡aún no!)

Bueno & ya que estáis... no me molestaría que hagáis un _¡click!_ encima de donde pone _Review_... y que escribáis algo, claro.

Me haríais un gran favor :D.

¡Grazie por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

Aclaraciones importantes: (así que a leerlas antes de empezar o os pego):

-Este Fanfic no me pertenece, el original pertenece a **Spongelion**, todos los derechos son suyos. Yo tan solo lo traducí por puro aburrimiento.

-Hetalia tampoco me pertenece, es de **Hidekaz Himaruya**. Ya me gustaría que Hetalia fuera mío...

Me he dado bastante prisa, ¿eeeh :D?

En traducir sí que voy rápido, pero en escribir la inspiración me viene 1/1000 días... Demo ya tengo la mitad así que supongo que los Fanfics que escribo yo los acabaré... pronto (?).

Venga, ea, disfrutar la lectura ^^:

* * *

Lovino no podía moverse.

Su cuerpo estaba paralizado ante la cálida mirada que le ofrecían los ojos del español, se sentía desnudo bajo esa mirada.

Antonio lo sabía todo acerca de él, ¿pero y esto?

Lovino se sonrojó por la vergüenza.

Había hecho tantas cosas humillantes ante el español que ni siquiera debería sentirse así de avergonzado... Pero no podía evitarlo. Le daba vergüenza.

De repente sintió una palmada en su trasero:

"Ves para allá, Romano. Te está esperando~" Ronroneó Francis, usando el apodo de Lovino.

El italiano se puso más nervioso, antes de cambiar su rostro a uno seductor, y se dirigió hacia su _**V**ery **I**mportant** P**erson_.

Vio como el rostro de Antonio cambió de uno en pleno terror y shock, a uno lujurioso, pero todavía con algo de shock.

Era obvio que el mayor no sabía manejar este tipo de situaciones.

Una vez que caminó hasta Antonio, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y de su cintura.

Lovino movió el trasero un poco impertinentemente, haciendo que Antonio tragara saliva sonoramente.

"Romano a su servicio." dijo Lovino, con una voz extremadamente dulce.

"¿Ro... Romano?" preguntó Antonio.

"¿Qué quiere de mí esta noche, _signore_?" Lovino se inclinó y apoyó su cabeza en uno de los hombros de Antonio.

El español todavía olía increíblemente bien: a chile y a un perfume fuerte. El italiano sintió un ligero cosquilleo en su nariz.

El silencio entre los dos se hizo extremamente pesado.

Lovino sentía su corazón latir muy fuerte en su pecho mientras esperaba que Antonio dijera algo. Le echó una mirada rápida:

Sus ojos verdes miraban el asiento vacío delante de él. La expresión de aquel rostro estuvo a punto de partir el corazón de Lovino en pedazos.

"¿Dónde se ha ido mi pequeño Lovi?" el tono que Antonio utilizó era suave, pero se notaba en él un toque de decepción y tristeza.

Lovino se apartó de él y le miró empezando a estar confuso.

En verdad, ¿dónde se había ido su pequeño Lovi?

* * *

El aire estaba lleno del vapor que el tren expulsaba, cuando cierto italiano bajó del tren, posando sus pies en el suelo español.

España. ¡Un país muy vivo y rico! Pero, de nuevo... Lovino no prestó atención a la política o a la economía, así que él no sabía mucho de aquí. Pero es lo que ponía en el folleto.

Estaba en España porque su abuelo le había cedido uno de sus terrenos en España.

Había un rumor en su familia de que esa tierra española había sido anteriormente el refugio de _Julius_, un hombre germano (a quien su familia conocía como "_Germania_"), era su escondite secreto de cuando era joven y lujurioso.

Su familia siempre susurraba a sus espaldas que Lovino iba a caer en los mismos pasos que _Julius_, y comenzaría un romance prohibido.

Lovino no les creyó, ni necesitaba creerlo. ¡Tenía una finca! ¡Y ni siquiera tuvo que trabajar para conseguirla!

Menuda forma de malgastar su vida.

Su sueño se había convertido en realidad, cuando un chico alto le empujó hacia la realidad.

Literalmente.

Un chico extremadamente violento le empujó, haciendo que el adolescente tropezara y cayera al suelo. ¡Ese maldito!

Tuvo que controlarse a sí mismo para dejar de ver en su cabeza la imagen de ese chico todo rojo y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

El pequeño italiano respiró hondo y caminó hasta el porta-equipajes para recoger sus cosas y dirigirse hacia su nuevo hogar.

La estación de tren era una auténtica y absoluta pesadilla.

Estaba todo lleno de gente corriendo, acompañados de un increíble bullicio.

Lovino pasó de estar totalmente encantado a enfadarse en cuestión de 0,5 segundos.

La siguiente persona que tropezara con él, sin duda recibiría una paliza.

...Y la próxima persona que pasó por su lado chocó con él, haciendo que todas sus cosas se le escaparan de entre las manos.

El italiano llevó una de sus manos dentro de su chaqueta y se dio la vuelta para apuntar a quien fuera que hubiera chocado con él.

Estaba tan cerca de pulsar el cañón de su pistola en la cabeza del pobre bastardo, cuando unos emocionados ojos verdes le dejaron helado.

"Oh, ¡qué torpe soy! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Déjame recoger tus cosas por tí!" El dueño de esos ojos verdes se agachó para recoger todo el equipaje de Lovino.

El italiano parpadeó rápidamente para intentar borrar la mirada estupefacta que se había instalado en su cara.

Soltó la empuñadura de su arma y giró la cabeza hacia un lado, mientras veía la lucha del pobre chico para recoger todo su equipaje a la vez.

"¿A dónde te diriges? ¡Puedo ayudarte a llevar tus cosas a tu coche para que nadie más pueda tirarlas!" El obviamente español nativo se puso en pie con todo el equipaje en brazos.

"No... No tengo ningún medio de transporte." dijo Lovino, sintiendo como su plan para venir aquí estaba hueco. El cual, de hecho, lo estaba y bastante.

Lovino no había pensado en adquirir alguna forma de llegar hasta su nuevo terreno. Mierda.

"¡Oh! Bueno, ¿por qué no puedo ayudarte con eso? ¡Tengo a mi coche esperándome fuera ahora! Puedo decirte al conductor que pare en donde tú vayas." Una sonrisa brillante iluminó el rostro del español.

A la mierda con eso. ¿Por qué no? Iba a ser libre después de todo.

* * *

Lovino parpadeó rápidamente a medida de que el sonido de la enérgica música entraba por sus oídos una vez más.

¿De dónde había salido ese pensamiento? Había estado intentando borrar todos sus recuerdos en los que Antonio estuviera presente.

La ira corría a través de sus venas. ¿Por qué este bastardo había vuelto? ¿Para arruinar su vida y destrozarla todavía más?

Respiro profundamente un par de veces para tranquilizarse.

No podía perder el control frente a un cliente. Francis lo despediría. En lugar de perder los nervios, se acercó al cuello del español y repartió besos suaves por él.

Lovino conocía todos los puntos "_especiales_" de Antonio.

Lovino sintió que el cuerpo que estaba entre sus brazos se tensaba. Antonio empezó a tartamudear.

"¿Qué quiere de mi esta noche, _señor_?" repitió el italiano, ronroneando en la oreja del español la expresión española.

Por lo bajo, Antonio dejó escapar un casi inaudible gemido.

"Aún recuerdas todos los lugares correctos." dijo Antonio, con su voz más ronca de lo normal.

"¿Cómo podría olvidarlos?" Las manos de Lovino se deslizaron hacia abajo de los costados de Antonio, y le propinó un ligero empujón. Un suave gruñido retumbó en el pecho de Antonio. Una mano grande y morena se dirigió hacia el pelo de Lovino, estirando bruscamente de él. Parece que también Antonio todavía recuerda los puntos sensibles de Lovino. "¿Puedo sugerir ir a buscar una habitación?"

Los ojos de Antonio se cubrieron con un matiz lujurioso, que ya deshizo totalmente al pequeño italiano.

"Creo que sería una buena idea."

En cuestión de minutos los dos ya se dirigían hacia una habitación y se encerraron en ella.

Después de todo, esa era la forma de ofrecer a los clientes del _Moulin Rouge_ un buen rato.

Ambos se quedaron en aquella habitación, mirándose fijamente durante un par de minutos.

Una mano cálida agarró la fría mano de Lovino y la atrajo hacia sí.

Sus codiciosos labios se juntaron, ya se habían perdido el uno en el otro.

Antonio fue empujando al italiano, hasta que ambos cayeron sobre la cama.

* * *

Era su primera vez, y Antonio lanzó gentilmente al chico sobre su cama. Estaban en el dormitorio principal.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer con el otro, pero torpemente iban encontrando lo que debían hacer.

Antonio estaba encima de su Lovi, y el pequeño italiano rodeaba con sus piernas las caderas del mayor.

Sus labios se encontraban en la oscuridad, y se acariciaban suavemente el uno al otro.

Sus manos iban tocando ligeramente el cuerpo del otro, aprendiendo más el uno del otro a partir del contacto.

"_Antonio_" Lovino respiraba agitadamente cerca de la oreja de Antonio. El pequeño italiano sintió escalofríos provinentes del cuerpo que estaba sobre el suyo.

Las caderas del mayor hicieron contacto contra las de Lovino. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios al sentir esa sensación, algo que nunca antes había sentido.

Sentía el placer elevar su hombría a traves de su cuerpo. Y le gustó esa sensación, tanto que se volvió adicto a ella.

Quería más y lo quería ya.

* * *

En su memoria y en la realidad, su voz del pasado y su voz actual, hizo eco en su cabeza. Ya estaba gritando el nombre del español en pleno placer y dolor.

Y, igual que entonces, se volvió adicto de nuevo a Antonio.

* * *

A partir de aquí es donde pararé este Fanfic, ya que la autora no lo ha continuado.

¡Pero creo que pronto (HE ESCRITO P_RNO, ¡¿EN QUÉ ESTABA PENSANDO?) lo actualizará así que calma!

**Respuestas a _reviews_**:

**Naruko Ninja Z**: Muchas gracias por tu _review_ ^^. ¡Pocas palabras pero explícito!

**Misaki-chu**: Mh, sí... Pero Lovi es tan aw de todas las formas... Que no pierde su _monosidad_ (L).

Yo tengo la corazonada de que Antonio lo sacará de ahí *^*. ¡Seguro! ¡Me juego mi pulsera de 3 €!

Bueno, el protagonista es un chico muy mono... Pero que se enamora de una prostituta bellísima ^^. ¡Te recomiendo verla!

_Grazie _por tu _review_ ;D.

**TheFannishaUsui**: Muchas gracias por molestarte en enviarlo ^^.

A mi también muchas veces me da mucha pereza...

Y aquí tienes la actualización ;D. ¡Espero que la hayas disfrutado!

**Yahoho**: Este Fanfic es realmente genial *^*. No me hubiera motivado a traducirlo sino fuera porque ayer mismo vi la película...

¡Gracias por el _review_!

: Urgh, es que ese protagonista... he llegado hasta a buscarlo en la _Wikipedia_, & si que es asfsdhggs, sí... (L) (que yo busque en la _Wikipedia_ significa que realmente me ha llamado mucho interés, raramente lo hago).

Yo ya he muerto pero no feliz, porque esto no trae continuación ;A;... ¡Al menos nos quedará el otro Fanfic!

_Merci_ por tu _review_ ^^.

: A mi me encantan este tipo de Fanfics con un tono de _angst_... pero no de esos que te hacen llorar hasta que te quedas totalmente seca xDDUU.

En parte creo que este Fanfic tiene algo, pero el Romance que le acompaña compensa todo & lo hace increíble ^^.

¡Gracias por el _review_!


End file.
